


A Haunted Sewer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A scowl materialized on the Sewer King's face as he roamed under the streets of Gotham.





	A Haunted Sewer

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A scowl materialized on the Sewer King's face as he roamed under the streets of Gotham. A certain memory was the reason for his scowl.   
He paused after he approached a pet alligator. Eyes were on it while a tail wagged. No longer sick. Memories of sick pets haunted him. 

 

THE END


End file.
